<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Surprising Meet Up by FloofyTMCCWritez (VertiligoMist), VertiligoMist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721774">A Surprising Meet Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertiligoMist/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez'>FloofyTMCCWritez (VertiligoMist)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertiligoMist/pseuds/VertiligoMist'>VertiligoMist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Nancy Bobofit Redmeption, Oneshot, Redemption, uhh, what do I tag???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertiligoMist/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertiligoMist/pseuds/VertiligoMist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy saw someone he would never expect to see, someone from a different life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nancy Bobofit &amp; Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Surprising Meet Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy was waiting for Annabeth, as they were having their date in Central Park. They had been able to get away from Camp and decided to have a date out in the park, without the constant reminder they would never be normal. </p>
<p>They wanted to pretend for a few minutes that everything was fine and normal.</p>
<p>He was sitting under a tree the reminded him of Thalia's when he heard an annoyingly familiar voice. "Oh, come on!" he turned, and sure enough, he knew who it was.</p>
<p>It belonged to a redhead with frizzy hair he had met in another life, one where he was normal. </p>
<p>"Nancy..?" Percy asked hesitantly. She turned to him and her eyes widened, trailing down his body.</p>
<p>The years at Camp Half-Blood had made him more muscular from intense training, along with Camp Jupiter, which was clear now. His body seemed more proportioned now, as he had grown into it.</p>
<p>He also had a more mature look to him, he had grown too fast. Nancy didn't recognize him until she saw the piercing, seafoam green eyes and black waves. His purple shirt with a Roman symbol she half-remembered on it made her smile. </p>
<p>He didn't lose his dorkiness.</p>
<p>"...Percy?" she asked, unsure. This man was not the Percy she knew. The Percy she remembered was small in height and build, and was meek. Standing there was a cooler version of Percy Jackson—with just the right clothes, a confident smile on my face. His teeth were straight. A perfect tan. More athletic. Maybe a couple of inches taller. But there was something unsettling about his eyes.</p>
<p>It gave off the vibe he's seen more than he should.</p>
<p>"I didn't think I'd see you again," he stated. </p>
<p>"Neither did I." It was awkward, to say the least. Percy was calm, which only made it more awkward. "Umm... I'm sorry about Yancy. I... Wasn't my best at that time." </p>
<p>"I've already forgiven you, don't worry."</p>
<p>"Do you... Do you still keep in touch with Grover?" she asked hesitantly. She wanted to apologize to both of them. She made their life terrible.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we talk, but he got a job in California, so not as often as we'd like."</p>
<p>"That's good. Er, could you tell him I'm sorry for me?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, don't worry. We've both for-" he had someone barrel into him. She was blonde and had grey eyes when she looked up.</p>
<p>"Annabeth! Did you get finish already?" he asked.</p>
<p>She nodded and pulled him into an embrace, which he returned.</p>
<p>"Oh! Nancy, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Nancy," he said while gesturing between them. </p>
<p>"Nice to meet you. Annabeth Chase. This loveable idiot is my boyfriend." She extended her arm.</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>"Nancy Bobofit." She shook Annabeth's hand.</p>
<p>Her pocket (Presumably her phone) buzzed and she pulled it out to check it. "Will wants to meet up with us, he says he's leaving the camp now with Nico."</p>
<p>"Alright, tell him we'll be there soon. It was nice seeing you again, Nancy!" he waved and turned, walking with his arm in Annabeth's.</p>
<p>"Wise Girl!" he shouted after she whispered something in his ear. </p>
<p>"What, Kelp Head, not up to it?" </p>
<p>"Annabeth!"</p>
<p>"Fine, fine. I just wanted to tease you. Not, should we go see Sun Boy?" she asked. </p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>Nancy watched the figures receding, and smiled. It was nice to get the guilt off her chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>